Él apostaba por mí
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Cinna siempre aposto por la chica en llamas. Quizas no solo por las habilidades de la chica... Este fic forma parte del reto "Una pareja para"... del foro el diente de león. Noviembre: Cinna


**Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Este fic forma parte del reto "Una pareja para"... del foro el diente de león. Noviembre: Cinna**

* * *

Él apostaba por mí

Cuando le conocí supe que estaría segura. Él no se parecía a los otros capitolinos que había conocido ese día. No me felicitó por haberme presentado voluntaria por Prim. Me observo unos segundos con su penetrante mirada verdosa. Se lamentó por mi suerte y me prometió que nadie me olvidaría.

Luego del desfile me pase más de una hora viéndome en el espejo. Lucia feroz, bonita pero no simplona ni fácil de atacar. Si no odiase esto, me gustaría aún más verme tan distinta a lo usual, solo porque él lo ha creado.

Apuesto por ti dijo antes de que me metiera en ese claustrofóbico túnel de acrílico. Me miro a los ojos y acaricio mi trenza, sonrió de medio lado y me dio un pequeño empujón para que entre en el tubo. Luché, por Prim, por mí, luego para salvar también a Rue, a Peeta. Pero cada noche cuando todo estaba oscuro y solo tenía a Peeta para darme calor, pensaba en sus ojos verdes, en el delineador dorado que los enmarcaba. Sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa por mí y me di cuenta que también luchaba por Cinna, porque él apostaría por mi si pudiera y tenía que volver para que estuviera orgulloso de mi.

Su abrazo me envuelve en cuanto los médicos me dejan ir. Chillo por Peeta, se desmayó en el aerodeslizador, tengo miedo. Cinna me consuela, dice que he sido fuerte y que el chico también lo es. Se separa de mi cuerpo y por primera vez desde papá deseo que un hombre no deje de abrazarme. Sonríe apenas y ejerce algo d presión en mis hombros. Todo estará bien murmura y se va.

Amantes trágicos, eso chilla el público cuando Peeta y yo estamos frente a Caesar. Debo controlar mi respiración, apenas hacen dos semanas que salimos de la Arena, solo una desde que Peeta volvió a la doceava planta. Hoy en la mañana nos coronaron y ahora el presentador grita que nuestra vida cambiara y nuestra historia se contará por siempre como la mejor historia salida de los Juegos. Sin embargo tengo miedo, por mi familia, la de Gale y por Peeta. Haymitch lo dijo, al presidente no le gustó mi jugada.

Los vestidos de la Gira son hermosos aunque él no esté ahí para decirme como me sientan. Portia nos acompaña a ambos como asesora pero Cinna no está. Muchas ocupaciones dice en una nota que me entrega la estilista del que deberá ser mi esposo.

Cuando vuelvo a verlo estamos envueltos en una nube de distintos tonos de blanco. Me mira con pena y desfilo con sus diseños. Son vestidos hermosos aunque oculten la mentira más grande de mi vida. Lo único bueno de este horrible día es su compañía, sus halagos, su sonrisa de aprobación.

Pánico, huyo en cuanto Snow acaba esa pequeña tarjeta con mi destino escrito, escapo porque siento pánico. Acabo en el bosque, llorando bajo el sauce porque no quiero volver, no puedo volver. Grito con fuerza aunque las fieras vengan a por mí. El sol está huyendo también y me regala el color favorito de Peeta, que volverá conmigo a la Arena. Y observo el verde de las copas de los árboles, tan similar al tono de ojos de mi estilista, que volverá a vestirme para que vaya a otra posible muerte.

Peeta está conmigo en este viaje y pronto también compartimos cuarto, porque ya da igual, este será nuestro último tren juntos. No saldremos ambos y me aseguraré que él siga su vida porque no tiene la culpa del juego de las bayas. Peeta merece vivir, aunque sea sin mí.

Cinna está con Portia en la doceava planta. Apenas me dirige una mirada antes de aferrarme en sus brazos. Veo a Portia hacer lo mismo con Peeta, ella llora. Doy pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de mi estilista porque el contacto físico me pone nerviosa. Se suelta y susurra que lo siente, que no debía ser así y se va.

Entre los entrenamientos y la búsqueda de alianzas paso poco tiempo con Cinna. Ha hecho un gran trabajo con mi vestuario para el desfile pero lo he visto poco desde aquel acontecimiento. Me viste para las entrevistas y me da ánimos pero le veo apagado. Mi equipo de preparación lloriquea y cada minuto que pasa es un minuto más cerca de mi fin. Supongo que por eso los ánimos en general están bajos.

Mi vestido de novia es el vestuario elegido por Snow para mis entrevistas pero Cinna tenía un as bajo su manga. Mi traje se convierte de blanco perla a un negro brillante, asemeja un plumaje y en la enorme pantalla frente a mi veo a un sinsajo, me ha convertido en mi símbolo. Hacemos algo más que al Presidente no le gusta, y la trasmisión se corta. Paso mi última noche en brazos de Peeta, rogando que el tiempo se detenga.

Estos juegos serán diferentes nos dice Haymitch antes de vernos salir hacia la Arena. Cinna está conmigo así que mi miedo disminuye apenas. Pero algo está mal, lo presiento.

— Sé que lo más probable es que no volvamos a vernos Cinna pero puedes hablarme… por favor.

— Sigo apostando por ti chica en llamas — musita más para él que por contestarme a mí, coloca el pin dorado en mi antebrazo y me sorprende pero lo dejo pasar.

— Cinna…

— Katniss, estos juegos serán diferentes pero promete que serás igual de valiente.

— Si — acoto mirando mi traje a detalle.

— Es un tejido fino e impermeable, supongo que será una jungla o algún sitio tropical — asiento aminando hasta el tubo, de nuevo la sensación de claustrofobia.

— Cuídate mucho Cinna — se acerca a mí y toma mi rostro en sus manos — ¿Qué?

—Siempre apostaré por ti.

Cierra sus ojos y se inclina hacia mí, solo cuando sus labios rozan los míos aprieto mis parpados. Es un beso de apenas segundos, pero deja un gusto a menta en mis labios y el corazón galopándome en el pecho. Hace dos pasos hacia atrás y el tubo se cierra herméticamente. Intento advertirle pero está mirándome sin comprender. El primer golpe lo pone de rodillas. Asestan golpes en su cuerpo hasta que la sangre mancha los mosaicos. Se lo llevan a rastra cuando el conteo para que suba ya ha iniciado.

Nunca olvidaré la sensación de sus labios en los míos o su sonrisa al separarse de mí. Mi propia sonrisa al saber que algo que pensé imposible, acababa de ocurrir. Mi estilista, el hombre que creí que solo amaba su trabajo, sentía algo por mí. Yo misma había sepultado esos sentimientos a un lado, por Peeta, y ese beso los trajo a mi piel con un cosquilleo. Y le vi desmayarse por los golpes. Espere morir en la Arena, solo para no tener que saber que fue de él. Porque Cinna apostaba por mí, aun cuando ni yo misma confiaba en mis habilidades para sobrevivir una segunda vez.

* * *

 **Buenas muchachos y muchachas. Como saben lo no cannon es mi placer culpable jaja. Cinna, Cinna, Cinna. Como podrán notar si han visitado mi perfil, escribí tres historias sobre él. Portia, Effie y ahora Katniss.**

 **Si soy sincera, solo lo veo casado con sus diseños xD.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews que me agrada saber que les parece!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **MOMENTO SPAM**

 **Por otra parte, el foro en el que participo "El diente de león" tiene un intercambio en proceso… "Un obsequio real" es el nombre. En mi perfil hay un link directo.**

 **Ahora si adiós!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
